30 Minuten Challenge
by Bookworm El V
Summary: Gemischte Beiträge zu den 30 Minuten Challenges des Rudels. Warum empfindet Severus gerade diesen Montagmorgen als so grauenhaft? Und wer wird seine neue Praktikantin?
1. Montagmorgen

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört wieder nichts und Geld bekomme ich auch keines. Gilt für alle weiteren Kapitel, die hier noch kommen mögen._

_Sooo. Eine 30 Minuten Challenge. Was das ist? Tja, man bekommt ein Stichwort gesagt und hat dann genau dreißig Minuten Zeit, um zu schreiben, was das Zeug hält. Und dann muss man sein Verbrechen – pardon, ich meine, sein Werk – an den Spielleiter schicken, alles innerhalb dieser dreißig Minuten. Und dann wird abgestimmt._

_Das macht einen Heidenspaß, ist aber natürlich nicht ganz ausgereift. Deshalb habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, euch nicht das Original zu zeigen, sondern noch die Tippfehler auszubügeln._

_Montagmorgen, mein Beitrag zur ersten 30 Minuten Challenge des Rudels, mit dem ich den zweiten Platz gemacht habe. Was das Stichwort war? Montagmorgen!_

**Montagmorgen **von Bookworm El V

Severus wusste nicht so recht, womit er das eigentlich verdient hatte. Diese Arbeitswoche würde wahrscheinlich eine Katastrophe werden. Eine gewaltige.

Immerhin würde er nicht nur wieder diese Drittklässler unterrichten müssen, die einen Flubberwurm nicht von einem Regenwurm unterscheiden konnten, nein, er würde auch noch eine Praktikantin bekommen.

Oh, natürlich tat er sich das nicht freiwillig an. Minerva, die als Schulleiterin eben am längeren Hebel saß, hatte ihn quasi dazu genötigt, die junge Frau bei sich aufzunehmen, die gerade ihr Studium beendet hatte und nur noch ein Praktikum bei einem vom Ministerium qualifizierten Tränkemeister hinter sich bringen musste, ehe sie einen Posten als Heilerin in Ausbildung im St. Mungo's antreten konnte.

Sein zweites, privates Labor, das die Schulleiterin ihm mitfinanzieren würde, wenn er diese Angelegenheit hinter sich brachte, war es ihm wert, einen Monat lang ein verschüchtertes Mädel in seinem Unterricht zu dulden.

Aber das hieß ja nicht, dass er sich an diesem Montagmorgen vor Begeisterung kaum halten konnte deswegen. Stattdessen fiel es ihm ausgesprochen schwer, aus dem Bett zu klettern – warum musste es in den Kerkern auch so kalt und unter der Bettdecke so kuschelig warm sein?

Seine Laune war jedenfalls rekordverdächtig schlecht, als er schließlich zum Frühstück erschien. Und damit war er in guter Gesellschaft, wie ihm sofort auffiel.

Minerva sah aus, als kämpfte sie mit einem ausgewachsenen Katzenjammer – warum konnte sie sich bei dem Whiskey auch nicht zurückhalten, den er ihr als kleines Dankeschön im Voraus für sein Labor geschenkt hatte?

Sybill beehrte sie an diesem Morgen ebenfalls mit ihrer Anwesenheit – und der ihres Inneren Auges.

Flitwicks Woche schien auf jeden Fall jetzt schon gelaufen zu sein, denn Sybill sagte ihm gerade voraus, dass er innerhalb der nächsten zwei Tage die Bekanntschaft einer nymphomanischen Zwergin auf Liebestrank machen würde.

Man konnte Severus' Gesicht selbstredend nichts ansehen, aber der Gedanke amüsierte ihn schon ein bisschen. Er überlegte, wo Sybills Inneres Auge diese Schnapsidee ausgegraben hatte, während er sich seinen Tee einschenkte.

Mit der Aussicht auf Tee war er nun auch bereit, seine Aufmerksamkeit der Schülerschar vor sich zu widmen. Wieder sah man ihm sein Amüsement nicht an, als er die missmutigen Schüler ansah, denen der Montagmorgen ebensoviel zu schaffen machte wie dem Lehrpersonal.

„Du hast immer noch nicht gefragt, wer deine Praktikantin sein wird, Severus", murmelte Minerva mit matter Stimme, anstelle eines Morgengrußes. Sie sah ihn nicht einmal an, sondern stierte auf ihr Frühstück, eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffees.

Untypisch, wie Severus wusste.

Er gestattete seiner Stimme, dass man ihr ein leises Lächeln anhörte: „Meinst du, es interessiert mich, welche kleine graue Maus hinten in der letzten Bank sitzen und sich Notizen machen wird?" Er legte eine Kunstpause ein. „Speck, Minerva?"

Das brachte sie dazu, ihn anzusehen. Ihre Augen schienen Blitze schleudern zu können, und Severus vergewisserte sich instinktiv, dass sein Zauberstab da war, wo er hingehörte – in Griffweite.

„Bin ich auf dein Gesicht gespannt, wenn du sie siehst", murmelte die Schulleiterin und wandte ihr Konzentration wieder dem schwarzen, duftenden Heißgetränk zu, das in der Tasse vor ihr vor sich hin dampfte.

Severus hob eine Braue. Er bezweifelte, dass es ihn überraschen konnte, wer sich für dieses Praktikum beworben haben könnte. Es interessierte ihn lediglich nicht. Er hatte sein eigenes Leben zu leben, jetzt, ein paar Jahre nach dem Krieg, wo er wieder ein Leben hatte.

Die nächsten fünfzehn Minuten verbrachte er damit, den Tagespropheten zu überfliegen, in dem der selbe Schrott stand wie immer. Natürlich spürte er, dass Minerva ihn beobachtete, aber er beschloss, sie einfach zu ignorieren – das konnte sie am wenigsten haben.

Er zeigte sein Grinsen wieder nicht, aber er genoss den kleinen Schlagabtausch mit seiner Chefin. Und auch wenn sie dauernd wetterte, wusste er, dass es ihr genauso erging.

„Da ist sie ja!", sagte Minerva neben ihm plötzlich laut vernehmlich und stand so schwungvoll auf, dass sie beinahe ihre Kaffeetasse vom Tisch fegte.

Hätte Severus das Stück Porzellan nicht hastig ergriffen, hätte er die Woche mit einer schönen Verbrühung und Kaffeeflecken auf den schwarzen Roben (irrelevant, aber es ging ums Prinzip!) begonnen.

So kam es jedoch, dass er ein paar Sekunden später aufsah als der Rest der Lehrer am Tisch.

Als er seine Praktikantin erkannte, ließ er ein leichtes Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschen. Zugegeben, mit ihr hätte er nicht gerechnet. (Was er Minerva nie gestehen würde.) Aber mit dieser jungen Dame würde es sicherlich... ein interessanter Monat werden. Das stand schon mal fest.

Sie würde ihm mit ihren Fragen auf die Nerven gehen, sie würde ihn unterbrechen und sie würde ihm keine ruhige Minute mehr lassen.

Aber es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Viel schlimmer.

Denn mit ihr würde ihm sicherlich nicht langweilig werden.

Doch, mit Luna Lovegood konnte er sich arrangieren.

Irgendwie.


	2. Legende

_Endlich, endlich hab ich es mal wieder geschafft, bei einer Speedchallenge des Rudels mitzumachen. Und wieder habe ich den zweiten Platz gemacht._

_Stichwort? Legende!_

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?", fragte Hermione nach, runzelte die Stirn und reichte ihrem Ehemann eine Tonschale voll geriebener Alraunwurzel.

Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Nenn mir einen Grund, warum das keine gute Idee sein sollte!"

Hermione zog eine Augenbraue hoch, und zwar in einer Art, die ansonsten nur ihrem Göttergatten vorbehalten war. „Einen? Ich weiß gleich fünf!"

„Ich bin gespannt", erwiderte Severus und kippte exakt eine halbe Unze der Wurzel in den Trank, der vor ihm auf einem Feuer vor sich hin köchelte.

„Erstens: Der Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler gehört eindeutig ins Reich der Legenden."

„Und ich sage dir, dass es ihn gibt."

Seine Frau ignorierte ihn und schnippelte mit mehr Schwung als eigentlich nötig an einer Affodillwurzel herum. „Zweitens: Der einzige Hinweis, dass es ein solches Wesen gibt, stammt von Xenophilius Lovegood. Und du selber hast mir noch gestern gesagt, dass Xeno ein – ich zitiere dich mal eben –, ‚idiotischer Dummkopf' ist, der ‚seinen eigenen Schatten für eine von Nargeln hervorgerufene Sinnestäuschung' hält."

„Völlig korrekt, Hermione. Und es ist trotzdem eine gute Idee. Aber du hast noch drei Gründe..."

„Du hast die experimentelle Tränkebrauerei aufgegeben, seit du seinerzeit beinahe das ganze Schloss in die Luft..."

„Das ist ein Tiefschlag, Hermione! Das war ein Unfall, und du hast mir dieses ‚Versprechen' abgenötigt, als ich bei Poppy im Krankenflügel lag und überhaupt nicht wusste, was ich sagte. Das gilt nicht."

„Du bist so slytherin!"

„Du auch, zumindest für eine Löwin."

„Das ist nur dein Einfluss", grummelte sie und klemmte sich eine krause Strähne hinters Ohr. Der Dampf aus dem Kessel sorgte dafür, dass ihr Haar sich noch mehr wellte als sonst.

„Schön, viertens", Hermione holte tief Luft und halbierte eine zähe Schote einer seltenen Bohnenart mit einem kräftigen Hieb ihres silbernen Messers. „Mir gefällt es nicht, dass du dich über die Bestimmungen deiner Chefin hinwegsetzt. Mal ehrlich, Minerva hat doch klipp und klar gesagt, dass sie dich nicht für diese Expedition entbehren kann – wer soll deinen Unterricht übernehmen, wenn du für x Monate losziehst, um den Schnarchkackler zu suchen? Und sieh mich jetzt bloß nicht so an!"

„Ich sehe dich doch gar nicht so an, vor allem, weil ich gedenke, dich mitzunehmen."

„Oh..."

„Oh?"

„Ja... mein fünftes Argument..." Hermione starrte Severus finster über den Kessel hinweg an und ignorierte sein süffisantes Grinsen.

„Was ist mit deinem fünften Argument?"

„Es... den Schnarchkackler gibt es nicht! Eine _Legende, _ein Hirngespinst ohnegleichen!"

„Davon abgesehen, dass du dich wiederholst – woher willst du _das_ wissen? Und bitte komm mir jetzt nicht mit deiner Geringschätzung gegenüber Lovegood."

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. „Schön, lassen wir das. _Warum_ ist es denn eine _gute_ Idee, alles stehen und liegen zu lassen und für eine unbestimmt lange Zeit von hier zu verschwinden, um einen Schnarchkackler zu finden und seine Haare für experimentelle Zaubertränke zu verwenden?"

Severus ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. Er versetzte den Zaubertrank, an dem er mit Hermione gemeinsam arbeitete, auf Stasis und kam um den Arbeitstisch herum, legte die Arme um seine Frau und beugte sich nahe an sie heran.

Er flüsterte ihr einen Satz ins Ohr.

Hermione errötete leise, erwiderte seine Umarmung, seufzte und meinte: „Das ist nicht das beste aller Argumente, Severus. Und du weißt das."

„Und? Zählt es trotzdem?"

„Du bist so slytherin!"

Severus grinste mit funkelnden Augen auf die Frau in seinen Armen herunter. „Ich weiß."


End file.
